


peace of mind

by octoaliencowboy



Series: Moments [12]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SOMFT, grandpas in love, they r old now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoaliencowboy/pseuds/octoaliencowboy
Summary: Two chairs, side by side on the manor’s back patio, wood warmed in the setting sun. Not enough for the three people resting there, but considering the third person is but an infant and doesn’t need a chair of his own when his grandpa’s lap is perfectly comfortable, it doesn’t really matter.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Tiger
Series: Moments [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	peace of mind

Two chairs, side by side on the manor’s back patio, wood warmed in the setting sun. Not enough for the three people resting there, but considering the third person is but an infant and doesn’t need a chair of his own when his grandpa’s lap is perfectly comfortable, it doesn’t really matter. 

Kayvon squirms unhappily in Dick’s lap when the sun gets in his eyes, his round and squishy face scrunching up adorably until his grandpa shifts him around so he’s facing the other way. The baby presses his cheek into Dick’s tummy and closes his eyes, looking just about ready for a lengthy nap. 

“It’s getting to be past his bedtime.” Tiger says. Dick sighs. 

“Do  _ you _ want to get up to put him to bed? No, didn’t think so. And I’m definitely not doing that either.” 

He smiles at Tiger, though, and Tiger smiles back. They look out at the grounds where the children are playing, their other grandchild Maram running around with their cousins on the grass. 

It’s the closing hours of this year’s Wayne family reunion, something that started years ago when Dick and his siblings all started to spread out and start families of their own, and then those families started more families until the Wayne family had expanded exponentially. Dick, in his retirement, takes great joy in planning it with Alfred every year. 

Dick bounces Kayvon on his lap until the baby starts to doze off, the warm rays of the setting sun easing the way. Tiger reaches over and takes one of his husband’s hands in his own weathered one, tracing over all the wrinkles and old scars on top of old scars with the pad of his thumb. Then he links their fingers together and let’s both their hand rest there between their chairs. Not gripping as tight as they once did, not because their love for each other is any less strong than it once was, only because they are no longer worried that at any second the other might slip away, disappear, fade to dust before their eyes. 

They’re far past the point of being afraid to close their eyes for the possibility that the other will have vanished when they open them. They’re far past the point of thinking this is too good to be true. 

Their love and the life they’ve built together is true as can be, and both Dick and Tiger are certain it doesn’t get any better than this. 

Before them, the sun continues to set, their family continues to laugh together. In the kitchen, the open window of which is nearby, Dick can hear Alfred and Jason cleaning up. His grandson snuggles further into his soft middle. 

Dick smiles and squeezes Tiger’s hand. 

It’s been a good life, and it’s hardly over yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s the end of this series! Had a lot of fun writing this tbh I’m happy with how this series turned out. Hope y’all enjoyed too!


End file.
